A Lesson Learnt
by amaltia
Summary: Goku asks Homura to teach him how to be strong, but Homura has a slightly different lesson plan in mind. Warning: yaoi (HomuraGoku). [Completed]


** Warning: ** This one shot contains yaoi.

**Disclaimer: ** Saiyuki is (c)Kazuya Minekura, Enix Co., Tv Tokyo, etc. I do not claim to own any of these characters, though the views expressed within my story are my own. All original characters and ideas in this story are (c)kitsune-oni (userid:289468), and use of my stories and/or any original plots, themes or characters will not be tolerated. 

**Written: ** Feb 8 2005

** A/N: ** Found this scribble on my computer and (after some quick editing) decided to post it for the amusement of all (who actually bother to read it, heh). Homura's such a crafty fox! cackles 

**A Lesson Learnt**

It was a clear night; the sky was filled with stars, and Homura was leaning quietly against a tree, looking right at him.

"Son Goku. What brings you here?"

"Homura..." Goku stepped forward. He looked around nervously, wondering whether he was still in hearing distance of the others. He had sensed the god's presence and had crept away while the others were sleeping because he knew they wouldn't have approved of what he was doing.

Goku took a deep breath and blurted, "Would you do me a favor?"

Homura smirked. "What does that favor entail?"

Goku just stared back at Homura, sensing that the god was alluding to something else. But what?

Homura's smirk widened. "Well?" 

"I just wanted to know if you could help me improve my skill, well more specifically my technique," Goku finally said, shaking off his doubts. "You always say I need to be stronger so you might as well help me become stronger."

"Certainly," Homura responded. "I am willing to do anything for you. What kind of skills are you talking about?"

Goku beamed, glad that Homura had accepted to help him. "My fighting skills, of course. I want to learn how to beat every enemy I meet!"

"You've come to the right person, then," Homura replied wryly. "I can teach you things that will make anyone want to succumb to you."

"Great! Thanks! I knew you'd be the person to ask!"

"Are you a hundred percent sure, though? You do realize you are committing yourself. Are you sure you want to learn from me?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Goku frowned. "You're the strongest guy I know. And anyway, if I don't learn anything I'll just go to someone else."

Homura smiled again. "What, like Sanzo? I can assure you that even _he_ has much to learn from me."

"Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?"

Homura stared at him for a moment, as if deciding something. Then he briskly nodded his head and grabbed Goku by the arm. "All right, let's start immediately."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere inside." 

Homura teleported them and they materialized in a large bedroom. 

Goku looked around in confusion. "We're going to fight in here?"

"Yes," Homura replied seriously. "Indoor fighting techniques are the most difficult to master because of the limited space. Since you're already an advanced fighter, I decided to skip the outdoor course. Unless, perhaps, I'm overestimating your strength?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Goku scowled. "We'll fight here."

"In the worst case," Homura added, "we can always go back to the outdoor course. Trees are very useful."

"Trees?" Goku repeated incredulously. "For what?"

"For many things. But now, to our lesson."

"Yes." Goku nodded eagerly, readying his fighting stance.

"Now the key to indoor fighting is to take advantage of the small amount of space," Homura lectured, walking towards him. "Have you ever been stuck in a hole with someone you don't like? The more you try to get away from them, the more you'll touch them. The less you try to get away from them, the less you'll touch them."

"So we're supposed to stay close?"

"Of course." Homura was now less than a foot from him. "Dodging in and out will trip you up in such a small area. Body to body fighting is the best in this case. Unless they have a gun, of course, which neither you nor I have."

"And if they have a gun?"

Homura suddenly had a wicked grin on his face. "You disarm him, kick the gun as far away as you can, and then you tackle him."

"Him or her," Goku corrected impishly.

"Assuming it's a guy. It is important to be gentle with girls. These techniques are not to be used on girls. Anyway, we cannot let ourselves be distracted. Speaking of which, the next step is to distract the enemy from fighting."

"I can do that. Sometimes I throw Nyoibou at the person and then move in for a punch--that works."

"Yes, that works, but I'm speaking of something that will paralyze them, not something that will momentarily slow them down. Can you think of anything?"

"Umm..." Goku chewed his lip and ran a hand through his hair, deep in thought.

"Yes," Homura said softly. "That could work."

"What? I was even thinking of anything. What do you mean?"

"Nothing. What I suggest is that you do this." Homura closed the distance between them and kissed him fiercely, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Then he pulled away.

"Oh..." Goku stood still, feeling weak-kneed and dazed, unsure of what had hit him. 

"You can always practice that technique on me, if you wish."

"Okay..."

"Then," Homura continued briskly, "you immobilize them. I'm lucky in this case because I have portable rope."

"Rope?" Goku repeated, confused.

Homura did not respond, but lifted his arms to shake his shackles. He took both of Goku's hands and wrapped the shackles around his wrists, effectively trapping them both.

"Now you have immobilized your enemy."

"No you haven't! I can still kick!" Goku tried to kick Homura, but did not have the room to swing his leg hard enough. Homura pressed even closer, making him backtrack 'til they both fell on the bed.

"I'd like to see you kick now," Homura said wryly.

Goku scowled, struggling to get free. He noticed that Homura's neck was inches above his face and lunged, biting down on the soft flesh.

Homura pushed into his mouth and he choked, loosening his hold. Then he gasped when something wet tickled his neck, and his body went limp.

"You see? I've immobilized you."

"All right, you've proven your point. And now? You can't stay on top of me forever. What would I do after I immobilize someone like this. I mean, I don't feel like surrendering right now, even if I am trapped. You said you'd teach me how to make people want to surrender!"

"Patience, Son Goku. I'm getting to that right now. You see how the head of the bed has spokes?"

"Yes."

"Well you should try find something similar to those in these situations. What you do is you drag the person over to the spokes and loop the rope over them. Like this." 

Homura dragged them both over to the top of the bed, reaching out with his arms to trap one of the links in his chain. Goku felt vulnerable, with his arms tied to the bed post like that and Homura right on top of him. But he wouldn't show his weakness. He'd learn how to defeat his enemies at all costs!

Homura smirked. "Look, no hands."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever done any fighting without using your hands?"

"No..." Goku said warily, wondering what Homura was going to do next. Strangely enough, a part of him was looking forward to the god's next move.

"Well then, let me show you how to do it. You shouldn't underestimate the power of your legs, your hips, your chest, your mouth... They're all great weapons."

"My mouth? A weapon? I don't understand."

"Just wait a minute, and you'll see."

Goku widened his eyes in surprise. "_Ohh..._"

His last thought before his mind blanked was that he was having a lesson worth learning. And repeating.

The End 


End file.
